The Romulan Way
Introduction (blurb) They are a race of warriors, a noble people to whom honor is all. They are cousin to the Vulcan, ally to the Klingon, and Starfleet's most feared and cunning adversary. They are the Romulans - and for eight years, Federation Agent Terise LoBrutto has hidden in their midst. Now the presence of a capture Starfleet officer forces her to make a fateful choice - between exposure and escape. Between maintaining her cover - and saving the life of Dr. Leonard McCoy. Here, in a startlingly different adventure, is the truth behind one of the most fascinating alien races ever created in Star Trek: The Romulans. Summary Referenced Characters :Ekkhae • Terise Haleakala-LoBrutto • Hanaj • HHirl • Leonard E. McCoy • Naraht • Nniol • Stephen C. Perry • J. Michael Reaves • S'anra • S'harien • Nnerhin tr'Hwersuil s'Khellian • S'task • Surak • t'Hwaehrai • Arrhe ir-Mnaeha t'Khellian • Jaeih t'Radaik • Vriha t'Rehu • Ael t'Rllaillieu • Thue • Nveid tr'AAnikh • tr'Aimne • Maiek tr'Annhwi • tr'Hheinia • Lhaesl tr'Khed • H'daen tr'Khellian • Lhaesl tr'Khev • Vaebn tr'Lhoell Hirad • God • T'Leia • T'thusaih • T'sahen • James T. Kirk • Spock • Matilda • G. Brickner • E. Bryant • B'tey'nn • K. Farey • N. Farey • B. Ferguson • D. Friedman • C. Gamble • D. Gamble • H'rewiss • T. Johnson • Kh'Avn-Araht • T. King • B. Meacham • W. Meier • W. Meier • Sadek • R. Sepulveda • K. Siegel • Talv'Lin • T'Pehr • Ael t'Rllaillieu • Tafv • Charvanek • Robert A. Heinlein • T'Eleijha • Raven • Lai i-Ramnau tr'Ehhelih • Adolf Hitler • Elizabeth I • LLunih tr'Raedheol • s'Khnialmnae Starships Vulcan/Romulan :Rea's Helm • Warbird • Starcatcher • T'Hie • Pennon • Bloodwing • Corona • Lance • Gorget • Sunheart • Forge • Lost Road • Blacklight • Firestorm • Vengeance • Memory • Shield United Federation of Planets : • Vega • [[USS Valiant (NCC-2252)|USS Valiant]] • • • Romulan Star Empire :[[ChR Avenger|ChR Avenger]] • [[ChR Talon|ChR Talon]] • [[ChR Rea's Helm|ChR Rea's Helm]] • [[ChR Battlequeen|ChR Battlequeen]] • [[ChR Bloodwing|ChR Bloodwing]] • [[ChR Javelin|ChR Javelin]] Locations :Iuruth • Areinnye Stellar :114 Trianguli • 4408 A/B Trianguli • 113 Trianguli • Eisn • 40 Eridani • Sigma-1014 Orionis • Romulan Neutral Zone • 88 Eridani • 198 Eridani • da'Nikhirch • 128 Trianguli Planets, moons, and planetoids :zeta Reticuli • Sigma Pavonis IV • ch'Rihan • ch'Havran • Vulcan • Duiya • Lahain • Etosha • Duthul • Last Etosha • Charis • Sisyphos • Earth • Levaeri V • Iruh • Luna • Hellguard Space stations and starbases :zeta Reticuli orbital research facility • L-5 Colonies Planetary :i'Ramnau • Florida • Georgia • Catal Huyuk • Thermopylae • Shi'Kahr • ta'Valsh • Nekhie • Te'Rikh • Malory-Lynne-Stephens mineral processing plant • Vulcan's Forge • Starfleet Intelligence Headquarters • Intelligence Center • Elheu district • Plains of Aihai • Ra'tleihfi • Ihhlaie • Rhehiv'je Species :Rihannsu • Human • Vulcan • Andorian • Orion • Klingon • Sulamid • Gorn • Tellarite • Hamalki • Iruhe • Organian • Bhvui Governments and organizations :United Federation of Planets • Romulan Star Empire • House Khellian • Romulan Senate • Romulan Imperial Military • Romulan High Command • Romulan Imperial Intelligence • Command Conditioning • Starfleet • Inshai Compact • Nonaligned Planets of Southern Orion Congeries • Duthulhiv Pirates • Starfleet Academy • Vulcan Academy of Sciences • United Federation of Planets Starfleet Intelligence Corps. • House Lhoell • Yhri faction • Kihai • LLunih • Nn'verian • Ruling Queen of the Two Worlds • Ship-Clans • Grand Council • High Council • Councillory • Ruling Queens of Kh'reitekh • Tricameron Others :commander general • senior centurion • subcenturion • antecenturion • commander • subcommander • The Romulan Way • The Journal of the Federation, Institute for the Study of Xenosociology • ghost • scraping-stone • kilt • singlet • ochre • gruel • wine • blaster • A/G linear • flitter • Varrhan-series flitter • bread • Romulan ale • Powers • Elements • Ten Lordships of the Andorian Thaha Dynasty • cowboy • Indian • Old West • Vulcan Reformation • Worldfall • sword • sehlat • Bronze Age • Spartan • Sunkiller bomb • planetcracker weapon • radio • Ahkh • danegeld • Dane • mindtree • Steheht mode • T'sahen's Stricture • Last Song • ryill • I.C.X. Medical Journal • cat • egg • ''Akif''-class • ''K't'inga''-class • ''K'hanakh''-class • disruptor • Anglish • alcohol • silk • wool • salt • Hellenic period • Hamalket second T'r'lkt era • Deirr modern • Levaeri V incident • intradermal translator • Saurian brandy • tri-D • wolf • milk • Statement of Intention of Flight • A Study of Socioeconomic Influences on Vulcan Space Exploration • Heinlein's Law • credit • Bode's Law • Bussard ramjet • Old High Vulcan • Basque • Spanish • Welsh • seheik • camel • Sundering • Polynesian • Italian • flatroot • wiltleaf • Empty Chair • Lunglock fever • meatroll • Vehe'rr Ihlan • lyre • dart-spear • Spartan • Romulan language • ruby • Roman • crab • duotronic • cesium clock • knight • lehe'jhme • kheh • Saurian brandy • deity • protodeity Vulcan dates :Irhheen • Ahhahr Information *Leonard McCoy's name is given as Leonard E. McCoy. *Federation Standard is called Anglish. *Both Romulus and Remus are quite habitable. *Despite at least three large seas on Vulcan, those who became Romulan were surprised by the oceans on Romulus and Remus. *According to the Romulans, Starfleet began the Earth-Romulan War when the scanned Romulus. *According to Starfleet, the Earth-Romulan War began three years later when the was destroyed. *The Earth-Romulan War lasted twenty-five years. *The United Federation of Planets was engaged in this war when first contact was made with the Vulcans. *Upon the Vulcan entry into the United Federation of Planets, they were asked why Romulan corpses were similar to Vulcans. *The Vulcans avoided the question. Related Stories Connections * How Much for Just the Planet?| type2=novel | series2=TOS | subtitle2= | format2=novel | before2=Strangers from the Sky | after2= How Much for Just the Planet? | type3=novel | series3=other | other3=Rihannsu| subtitle3= | format3=novel | before3=My Enemy, My Ally | after3=Swordhunt | typea=novel | author=Diane Duane ----'Peter Morwood | formata=novel | beforea=My Enemy, My Ally ----'''First Star Trek novel| aftera=Spock's World ----'Rules of Engagement | prevpocket=Timetrap | nextpocket=Swordhunt | voyages1=TOSmov | adbefore1=Timetrap | adafter1=Swordhunt | voyages2= | adbefore2= | adafter2= | timeframe=Timeframe6| primary=2276| date1=249 | prevdate1=The Devil's Heart | nextdate1= Exodus | date2=285 | prevdate2= Exodus | nextdate2=The Lost Years | date3=300 | prevdate3= Exodus | nextdate3= Exiles | date4=750 | prevdate4= Exodus | nextdate4=Kahless | date5=846 | prevdate5=Kahless | nextdate5=The Long Night | date6=2153 | prevdate6=Horizon| nextdate6=The Breach| }} Romulan Way,The